Underestimations
by Harriella
Summary: Jack/Ianto. My part of a flashback style collabarative fic. Set after S2, mainly Jack and Ianto remembering Tosh and Owen, Im awful at the summary part Some adult content, but come on its Janto after all!


A/N

This was written for a collaboration you can find under the pen-name TheInnuendoSquad

This was a bit of my input into the fic, with a big shout to McParrot, my internet mommy, who made it make sense, I gave her my bunnies and she made them readable. I cant think of words that do her justice for how much she is just there for me, Whether its for my fics or my mental personal life, she calms me down and reminds me to go to sleep (something I often don't bother with).

Another shout to Galadriel101 who helped me make the collaborative fic happen :)

* * *

An alarm beeped from Tosh's computer, and Ianto and Gwen looked at each other and counted to ten. They were slightly out, the cog door rolled open and Jack stalked through on nine. He glanced up and down at their united front, then pushed through them, heading for his office to sulk.

Ianto rolled his eyes, grabbing Gwen's arm as she made to follow him. They winced as the office door slammed. 'Leave it to me,' Ianto said softly. 'He thinks it's my fault. You don't need to get involved.' He squared his shoulders.

Gwen laughed. 'You look like you're about to go over the top.' She sobered suddenly. 'That was the way Tommy looked before we sent him back.' The sudden flood of memories of Tosh, distressed and stoic was not what they needed right now.

Ianto swallowed. 'I'll go.' Gwen grabbed his hand and squeezed. 'I need to fix this.'

He decided against knocking on the door. After all, this wasn't about Jack being boss, this was about Ianto being an idiot. Offering up a brief prayer, maybe to Owen and Tosh, he just opened the door and stepped in. Jack was standing by his bookcase with his back to him. Ianto didn't have to get close to know what he was looking at. He took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I know you miss them too.'

Jack didn't turn around. 'Piss off Ianto.' Even from behind Ianto could see Jack's hands were shaking as he held the photo. He moved to stand directly behind Jack, reaching out and placing his hands on his shoulders. He was ready to duck if need be but Jack didn't move. Ianto took this as a good sign. 'Let me take your coat sir.'

Jack didn't move, but he didn't stop Ianto slipping the iconic garment off his shoulders either. Gently Ianto removed the photo frame from his grasp so Jack's hand would come out of the sleeve. Then he handed it back. Reverently, as always, he hung the coat on the rack before coming back to stand behind Jack again. 'I know you miss them Jack. I know you do. That was a stupid thing for me to say.'

Jack turned suddenly bringing them nose to nose. His eyes were red rimmed and he radiated tension. 'Do you really think it gets easier? Do you? Just because they're not the first team I've lost?' He spat the words in Ianto's face. 'How fucking stupid of you.'

It took all of Ianto's self control not to move back, not to shout himself. He kept his voice calm. 'No Jack. I don't think that.' He turned – and the next moment his head snapped up and pain shot through his jaw. 'Fuck!' He found himself flat on his back staring up at Jack who was looming over him. He lay there for a moment composing himself, ignoring the thudding pain and the tang of blood in his mouth. He would not fight back. Carefully, pretending calm he slid back and sat up keeping a wary eye on Jack whose tense pose was starting to crumble. 'I think that's enough of that don't you Jack?' He pulled himself to his feet and straightened his clothing. Holding himself rigid he turned and walked out of the office.

The glorious picture windows were to die for. Ianto had long coveted this flat. Now however he could move in here if he wanted. It would take next to no work to change the tenancy agreement and take it over himself, but somehow he couldn't. This was Owen's place. He held the packet of frozen peas to his jaw and leant his head on the window. He had no idea why the only food items remaining in this flat were a can of cheese and the packet of frozen peas. The lights of the city blurred as the cold window misted from his breath. 'Shit,' he muttered fighting tears.

He wasn't sure whether he was surprised or not when he heard a key in the lock. He sighed, resigned and turned to face Jack. 'You found me then.'

Ianto couldn't fathom the look on Jack's face as he stalked towards him. He braced himself, willing, although not happy about the idea, to let Jack hit him again if that would help things. Jack didn't hit him. He walked up to him and stopped directly in front of him forcing Ianto's back against the glass. He was so close that Ianto couldn't actually see him, just taste his breath, which seemed to have a high alcohol content. Things were really bad if Jack had been drinking to ease his pain. Ianto cursed himself for all the stupid things he'd said, for letting his own iron self control slip. He'd been so tired, somehow it had just slipped out. He was about to apologise again but then remembered that Jack had hit him. Jack had hit him! Hard. He had nothing to apologise for.

Then suddenly Jack's mouth was on his and his kiss was desperate. Ianto desperately, needily, kissed him back. How could so much emotion be portrayed in a kiss?

Jack grabbed him, pulling him close as Ianto's hands went for Jack's belt. The bastard had hit him and he needed him. He was a fucking idiot. Tangling tongues, thrusting pelvises and the need for bare skin kept them occupied for a minute then suddenly Ianto's pants were around his ankles and Jack's head was between his legs. 'Oh fuck.' His head thudded back into the glass and the whole of Cardiff watched through the picture windows as Jack gave him one hell of a blow job.

'Oh fuck,' he whispered again as he recovered, tears on his cheeks, his hands slowly letting go their death grip on Jack's hair. 'Shit Jack,' he said helplessly.

Jack stood and gathered him into his chest. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

'Me too.' Jack's hot damp cock pressed against his thigh. Ianto reached for it, kissed him, a little more gently this time. His jaw hurt. 'Bed?' he asked quietly.

'Please.'

'Or we could stay here,' Ianto suggested, swiping his arm across his eyes, overcome with emotion he couldn't quite process. He indicated the world outside the windows. 'Let everyone see what a fantastic lover you are.'

Jack grinned. 'Owen would like that. I bet he's had sex against these windows.'

'He always was an exhibitionist little shit.'

'Yeah.' Jack led him to the bed. He ran a gentle hand over the bruise on his jaw line. He placed a small kiss on the sore place. 'I'm glad you haven't put all his stuff in storage yet,' he moved the kiss to mouth, insistent and raw, 'but right now I'd fuck you on the floor.'

Ianto threw off his remaining clothing. 'I know. I wouldn't care. Just do it already.


End file.
